prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories/@comment-38311868-20190821052514
In celebration of the Hugtto! Precure X Futari wa Precure All Stars Memories, a song that i've adapted to commemorate this momentous occasion. Song adapted from Go ! Now ! Alive A Life NEO !!, the ending song of Rider Time Kamen Rider Ryuki. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCCoPLrXFeQ Title is derived from the song, Pretty Cure Forever Friends, the theme song used for Precure All Stars New Stage Trilogy. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPcLBrutNL0 Original sources for this theme song belong to their respective owners. If you any or all of you are willing to try, try reading these song lyrics while following the instrumental music of this song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCCoPLrXFeQ Go ! Now ! Pretty Cure Immortal Legends *Cue techno beat for a few seconds followed by electronic techno instrumental music* Lost in a loveless world The non-existent borders that differentiate Harmony and chaos, Love and hate Tell me what it is you wish Your desire for justice and peace, your voice pleading out for a happy life You fought against the heartless rules, Apathetic laws that don't feel pain, But then an offer comes your way The iron will to change Given the power to destroy the unfair reality of life Even if the Earth seems like a big and empty void, devoid of friendship and happiness (Be All Right!) Belying these flowers that grow beautifully, These girls are so much stronger than anyone believed Ready Go Now ! Watch them dance in their dreams The beautiful way they move, while their bodies breathe Challenging the shadows that constantly plagues their lives And fighting with their all for their victories Ready Go Now ! Their hearts shining radiant and bright Heading towards where their dreams reside Immortal spirits that define who they are A pantheon of legends, there's only one of each of them The warriors of unwavering smiles and strong spirits *Techno instrumental beat for a few seconds* They follow their hearts' desires cos the world that they want to see needs a huge amount of force to exist They feel their souls' music, They bleed, They sweat, They cry Those are proof that they are truly alive Each and every one of them is on an endless journey Ridden with obstacles that try to hinder and discourage them (Be All Right!) But at the end of the tragedy and the darkness Certainly they will find a life that they will love and protect Ready Go Now ! Ignite the light in the dark With a beautiful smile that's both strong and encouraging Making a promise that they will always defend the reason for their powers' existence Ready Go Now ! Run towards the blank and bright uncertain world Prepare to protect the things that are precious and irreplaceable Activating the Henshin Item with confidence and pride Just tear off this world's curtain with all your might Breaking your confining limits to bring the light *A number of techno beats to provide some dramatic and energizing music to dance to for a few seconds before it transitions to an electronic rock music to provide some instrumental music.* Bestowed upon strong and untold powers Smiling on your face of glass with hidden sadness in your heart All the suffering and pain, just turn it into a weapon Use it to smash the darkness, just keep on running To the future without looking back and more than just hoping and wishing, you've gotta believe in yourself Ready Go Now ! Watch them dance in their dreams The beautiful way they move, while their bodies breathe Challenging the shadows that constantly plagues their lives And fighting with their all for their victories Ready Go Now ! Their hearts shining radiant and bright Heading towards where their dreams reside Immortal spirits that define who they are A pantheon of legends, there's only one of each of them The warriors of unwavering smiles and strong spirits *Cue one more techno instrumental music beat to finish the video then after a few more beats, the music video ends.*